


let the car coast with no lights

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: Sort of unusually delirious after a very sober night, Taako pushed himself up and out of bed on weak arms. His legs almost didn't want to support him so he used his umbra staff as a cane to get to his dresser and look in the mirror."Ohgods," he moaned, taking in the rat's nest of his hair and the dark circles under his eyes. There was something he heard once about not feeling your sickness until you see it and holy shit did he see it.---The ghost of a sickfic.





	let the car coast with no lights

**Author's Note:**

> lets ride this fucking shitty drunk wave
> 
> something else ive had in my drafts for fuckin months. i hope you like it regardless
> 
> my apologies for repeat lines, the way i work is a bunch of fukcing drafts that get picked at for their best p arts and put together in a story i eventyally publish. so some linees may match other stories
> 
> i promise, for yall who liek sickfic and want to see a real one, ill write it. just wanted to like shove this at yall i guess lmao
> 
> title from dreamy bruises only cause thats what im listening to right now and dont wanna try to pick

Time passed weirdly on the moon. The headquarters of the Bureau of Balance didn't rotate like an _actual_ moon because the sphere wasn't high enough to be in orbit, so the light of the sun shone full and bright on one side at all times. The staff sleeping quarters were organized on the bottom and they worked on the top, which was an amazing concept in theory. In practice, Taako still wasn't used to waking up in darkness and being expected to know what time it was.

Sort of unusually delirious after a very sober night, Taako pushed himself up and out of bed on weak arms. His legs almost didn't want to support him so he used his umbra staff as a cane to get to his dresser and look in the mirror.

"Oh _gods_ ," he moaned, taking in the rat's nest of his hair and the dark circles under his eyes. There was something he heard once about not feeling your sickness until you see it and holy shit did he see it. Taako leaned closer to the mirror, using only the dim bluish light from the meditation candle he always kept lit to get a better look. He couldn't say _no_ amount of makeup would make him look like a living elf again but it was enough that he didn't have the energy to do it.

After a trip to the bathroom to get himself looking better if not feeling better, Taako walked into the middle space of their suite, surprised to find Merle flipping through his Xtreme Teen Bible. "What time is it?" Taako rasped, resisting the urge to rub his eyes and ruin the glitter underneath.

Merle turned to respond and he looked worse than Taako had (which he always did, in Taako's opinion, but this was worse than _usual_ ). "Morning," he said with a vague hand-wave. "Magnus was up before, but he felt like shit, so." Merle pointed at the door that lead to Magnus' room. "Avi told me the whole campus is sick. Some bug one of the Seekers brought back with them."

Taako frowned while he processed all this. "Interesting," was all he said, before retreating to the kitchen. He would make some soup for the three of them ( _hand-make, from scratch, his umbra staff stored in his room_ , he thought quietly and calmly) and call it a day. Then what Merle said really hit him and he paused, pot in hand. Kids were way more susceptible to sicknesses, right? And there was a certain boy detective on the moon who was probably holing himself away without getting proper care. Carey and Killian loved to spoil him but they weren't the types to mother without permission, and no way would Angus see himself as someone who needed to be mothered.

Pushing all that out of his head, Taako concentrated on cooking for a while, making sure to use the Low Sodium Salt Shaker _and_ taste test it before putting some in a glass bowl with a cork-like lid. Then he did a little mental preparation, assuring himself that yes, the food was safe, and no, it wasn't going to hurt anyone, before covering the pot and going back to his room for his umbra staff.

"The food in there's for eating," he called over his shoulder as he left the room, hearing an affirmative grunt from Merle in reply.

Taako stuck his finger through one of the curls hanging down near his face, twisting it gently before tucking it behind his ear. The halls of the sleeping quarters were empty and he met no one as he walked toward Angus' room. He didn't have to share it, thank Istus; if he did, Taako would have raised hell no matter how much he pretended he couldn't stand the kid. Taako shared a lot of rooms when he was a kid, with a lot of people he shouldn't have.

It didn't take long to get up to the dorm. Taako shifted his staff and the soup in his arms to knock on the metal door. There was no answer. "Ango?" Taako said as loud as he could through the pain in his throat. "You in there?"

Taako heard a weak cough, and then Angus said, "Come in, sir!" Relieved, Taako cast Knock and swung the door open, revealing a small Angus McDonald exactly as ruffled as Taako thought he would be.

"Mornin', bubeleh," he murmured, closing and locking the door behind him. "How you feelin'?"

Angus smiled a bit from his position on his small bed. His face was ashen and his eyes were glassy and red but he still fumbled his glasses on and waved at Taako. "Not too good, sir, but I'll be alright!"

Taako hummed to himself and sat down at Angus' side, feeling his forehead. "I guess we aren't having our lesson today, huh?" he said almost to himself. Angus' smile fell and he shook his head but Taako wasn't deterred. "Scooch. Ol' Taako has a story to tell you."

Angus' smile returned full force and he shifted as asked, letting Taako sit in bed beside him and cuddling up to his side. Taako sighed and draped his arm around Angus' shoulders to pull him closer. The more contact he had with the kid, especially in their unique save-the-world situation, the more he wanted to protect him. In the beginning it was for the 12-year-old Taako he used to be. Now it was for Angus himself.

"Is this story about Caleb Cleveland?" Angus asked excitedly, looking up at Taako with huge dark eyes.

Taako handed Angus his soup and spoon before replying. "No, not about your little crush," Taako teased. "It's about yours truly. And two other idiots, I suppose." The boy detective was a little red around the ears from Taako's accusations but nodded appreciatively with a mouth full of soup. Taako grinned at him and began retelling the Tres Horny Boys' first adventure to an Angus in rapt attention.

By the time Taako's voice started to give out, Angus was asleep up against him. Taako took the empty bowl from him and set it on the table beside the bed. "You're a good kid, pumpkin," Taako murmured into Angus' hair.

**Author's Note:**

> btw im gonna drunk tell yall this before sober medelete it
> 
> im so fucking happy for yall like supporting me you make me feel so good when 99 percent of hte time i feel liek absolte fucking shit and i jsut lvoe you all so much im so fucking tired of like... life nad living but yall give me hopeso really thank you so much


End file.
